The invention relates to a process for identifying objects, in particular packages, packaging material, machines, machine parts, machine assemblies, etc. Furthermore the invention relates to packages, packaging material, machines, machine assemblies and the like having data carriers for identification purposes.
The identification of materials, or of machines and machine parts, is known in principle. In the case of packages and packaging materials, in particular cigarette packs, it is important that data concerning pack production or the pack's contents be present on the pack in codified form. In the case of machine parts, machine assemblies and in particular replacement parts, identification serves to ensure a correct assignment of machine parts for a particular format.